Dreams Do Come True
by TaiKee
Summary: Kaidan had always been in love with Shepard, but it took Vega blackmailing him to finally get him to speak up.


_**Explicit sexual content warning**_

* * *

Kaidan Alenko took the last sip from his beer as the biotic ball game finally started on the large screen in front of them. He glanced over at the kitchen where Shepard was cleaning up the meal that the three of them had devoured earlier. They had offered to help, but she insisted since he and James had done cooking, she could at least clean. As he often did, he indulged himself watching her while she was preoccupied with something else.

God she was beautiful.

The problem was Jayne Shepard did not look like the deadly fierce, capable marine that she actually was. Her shoulder length red curls framed a petite face, pale skin that was covered with a dusting of freckles across her nose. But for him, what attracted him most were her eyes. Shepard's large green eyes were her most expressive feature. He was usually able to tell what she was thinking or feeling by looking into their depths. There had been only a few times when he had not been able to read her. It was those times that he had nearly put his foot in it and confessed how he really felt.

Kaidan had been in love with Shepard for as long as he could remember.

He and Jayne had been friends for years. Since the day they had both been assigned to the Normandy SR1, the two of them had been as thick as thieves. Most people usually incorrectly assumed that there was something more between them. Much to his disappointment, there never had been.

He sighed to himself as he watched her. This was not healthy. He knew that he really needed to get over her.

Here in her new apartment, her own private space, she was much more relaxed than normal. Despite all their time together over the years, he had never seen her wear anything but armor, dress blues or BDUs. Tonight, she was dressed in simple civvies. Her tight black shirt emphasized her femininity in a way alliance issued clothing never could. The way her curves moved in the blue jeans she wore, almost made his mouth water.

He thought it would get easier with time, but if he had to be honest, it had only gotten worse. He personally believed that Shepard could have any man, or any woman, she desired if she so wished. He was selfishly thankful though, that there had been no special person in her life. He felt guilty for feeling that way, and knew that he should want her to be happy. Find that someone who would care for her as she deserved. Luckily, Shepard had been single for as long as they had known each other. Watching her with someone else would be absolute agony and he was not really sure if he was up to it. At least he had been spared that particular torture.

So far anyway.

Kaidan found it difficult enough as it was, always having to hide how he really felt. The supportive one who stood behind her, who would do anything, or be anything, she needed. Mister Dependable, who, like every damn cliché filled vid he had ever seen, was completely and utterly in love with his best friend.

It was torture.

" _Dios_!" James swore under his breath and shook his head when he saw what Kaidan was looking at, "you two are fucking ridiculous."

Their inner circle had expanded to include Vega since their desperate flight from Earth. Jayne was not as close to Vega as she was to him, but the three Alliance soldiers were still tight. It was always the two of them on the ground during missions with Shepard taking point. This war and the fight against the Reapers was something personal for each of them. The three of them had left Earth together, and they would return to Earth together. They all understood that.

Ignoring Vega's comment, he stepped out to the washroom for a few minutes. While he was gone, Shepard had returned to the living area and seemed more than a little uneasy. He looked over at Vega, "Did anyone score while I was gone?" Kaidan and Shepard routed for the same team. Perhaps he had missed something and their team had already fallen behind.

"Doubtful." Vega rolled his eyes, throwing a loaded glance at Jayne.

 _Huh_?

"Something wrong Jayne?" The dark haired biotic could from the tense atmosphere between Vega and Shepard that something was up.

"No," she replied curtly, her red curls bounced as she shook her head, but she would not meet his eyes like she usually did. He was not sure what they had been discussing while he was out of the room, but whatever it was had clearly made her uncomfortable.

The topic was forgotten as James jumped to his feet. "God damn blind ref! Come oooonnnnn!" He threw his hands up in disgust. "That was clearly a penalty!"

"Was not," Shepard challenged indignantly, using her beer bottle to gesture to the slow motion replay now on the screen. "See! They were offside." She put her beer on the coffee table, and excused herself to go to the bathroom during the break in play. Kaidan's eyes, like always, automatically follow her movements as she left the room.

Soon as she was out of earshot, James bought up what was painfully obvious to everyone else. "Alenko, _seriously_ amigo, you need to stop being a complete pussy and tell the woman how you feel already."

"I don't know what you're talking about Vega," he replied, in an attempt to blow James off once again. This was a topic their friend had bought up a few times now. Kaidan's response sounded hollow this time though, even to him. James' constant questioning was slowly wearing him down.

Vega threw him a disbelieving look. " _Dios_ Blue. E _veryone_ knows you're in love with Shepard. Shit, a blind volus would be able to see how much you love the woman. The only one that doesn't seem to know is _Lola_." The marine chuckled. "For someone so smart she sure can be damn clueless."

"Look James… okay I admit. I do find Jayne _attractive_ ," Kaidan reluctantly agreed.

"Oh please," Vega snorted, "that's like saying reapers are just here for a visit."

Kaidan now changed tactics, denial would just draw this conversation out longer; and he needed this topic over and done with before Shepard returned. "Look, we work together, there are regulations… and honestly with everything that's at stake, it's not worth risking her friendship. I'd rather have her as that than nothing."

"You're an idiot Blue," James stated bluntly, shaking his head. "This is _exactly_ the time to risk it. In case you've missed what's going on out there, there's a good chance that this is the end _, amigo_. I've seen the way she looks at you, and believe me; it's not the same way she looks at _me_." James crossed his arms and frowned at his friend. "I'm serious _pendejo_. Either you grow some _cojones_ and tell her how you feel _tonight_ , or I swear to god I'll tell her for you."

"Tell who what exactly?" Kaidan froze in horror as a curious feminine voice sounded to their right. He turned his head to see Shepard standing there, smiling. She looked back and forth between them, holding three more beers she had retrieved from the fridge.

"Nothing!" Kaidan blurted quickly. He wanted the apartment floor to magically open up and swallow him whole. _Shit! How much had she overheard?_

James grinned at them and began heading towards the door. "Well, thanks for having me over. It has been a great evening, Lola, but I have to run. I'll call once I get back to the Normandy to see how things are progressing," he stated rather pointedly.

Shepard blinked owlishly at James' sudden announcement and put the beers down on the coffee table. "But... the game only just started. You aren't staying?" Shepard's apartment had two spare rooms. Guests usually just crashed at her place instead of heading back to the ship. "Jimmy, is something wrong? Why are you leaving?" If Kaidan did not know her so well, he might have missed the slight waver of worry that lined her voice.

"Nothing's wrong Lola," he turned around now, walking backwards towards the door, his hands, always expressive, gestured at the two of them as they followed behind him. "Just giving the two of you some _alone_ time, so you can finally get your shit sorted out," the suggestive tone to his wording left no doubt as to what he had been referring to.

Without another word, Vega turned and left, the door sliding closed silently behind him. Kaidan swore under his breath at the marine's parting comment. There was no way he was going to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with Shepard now. He steeled himself, and turned to face her, prepared to answer her confusion about what just happened.

Jayne looked up at him, a slight flush of red coloring her cheeks. When he finally met her gaze, her eyes darted away and her face went even brighter. She looked terribly uncomfortable, as if James' parting comment had been directed towards _her_ and not him. A prolonged silence stretched out between them.

 _You have no problem running head first into a fight, and you know you would take a bullet for her any day. But you_ ' _re too scared to admit to your best friend that you_ ' _re in love with her? James is right. You_ ' _re a coward._

"Is there something wrong?" Kaidan heard himself ask instead, his voice low and unsure. He would rather continue to stand by her as a friend, than not have her in his life at all. But could James actually be right? Was there actually a slim chance in hell that Jayne could feel the same way about him?

He had wondered a couple of times before if it might actually be possible. She was his impossible dream, his ultimate fantasy. On a few occasions over the years when they had been alone, he could have sworn they had almost kissed. They never had though, and afterward he had always written off those few times as nothing but wishful thinking on his part.

"No," Jayne answered his question rather too quickly. She looked up at him now, and though she said one thing, her eyes conveyed something different entirely.

Kaidan took a step closer toward her. "Shepard?"

Her eyes darted away. She looked at the floor, the door, the chair, the vid screen, everywhere, except at him.

He took another small step toward her, he could do this. They were in each other's personal space now, but she made no move to step away.

He reached over and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Jayne?" His eyes searched her face.

Their gaze finally met, and Kaidan saw indecision and fear shining lurking in their depths. His stomach flipped over as she bit her lip and unconsciously swayed closer toward him. There was no stopping the momentum now as his other arm rose up. He cupped her face, cradling it between his hands as if she was the most precious and delicate thing in the universe, though nothing could be further from the truth.

He hesitated for a second, giving her time to push him away, before slowly lowering his mouth to hers. He was half expecting her punch him at any moment, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing.

It never happened.

Kaidan could feel her body tremble under his touch as their lips finally met. He felt her sigh as she leant against him, returning his kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer toward her. He was unable to muffle the groan that escaped his lips as their bodies pressed together, and his arms snaked around her waist. After years of loving and longing from a distance, after all this time, it felt almost surreal that this could really be happening.

His heart was hammering and blood was roaring in his ears as their lips slowly pulled apart, their hold on one other though, did not loosen in the slightest. She looked up at him, a healthy dose of fear reflected in her eyes.

"Jayne…," he began.

"Kaidan…" she started.

"Sorry… you…," they both said.

Jayne sighed, pulled back from his embrace and stepped out of the confines of his arms. Reluctantly, he let her go. She crossed her arms defensively in front of her, almost as if she were trying to block something unpleasant out. "Kaidan," her voice sounded serious. "I think it's about time we had a talk."

Kaidan's stomach dropped to his knees at her words. "Okaaaay," he nodded slowly in agreement.

They were still standing where James had left them, so he forced himself to take another step backwards and turn towards the living area where they had been sitting. He took a seat, trying to calm the dread that had started to take hold; noting that she sat at the opposite end of the couch. The small distance she left between them felt like a mile.

"Kaidan, you know you're my best friend," she began. She started down at her hands now, but her back was straight, and her voice determined. "We've been through a lot together over the years. You've stood by me through so much; I honestly don't know what I would have done without your support at times." She took a deep breath as she looked up at him, as if preparing herself. "Which makes telling you this even harder."

 _Oh fuck, she was giving him the friend speech. I shouldn_ ' _t have done it. I should not have kissed her._ He was an idiot to even have considered listening to James. _Shit!_ This had been such a terrible idea. If he had just ruined things between them and affected their friendship in anyway, he was going to shoot Vega. Shoot him, and then blow his god damn body out the airlock.

As if losing her nerve, Shepard's gaze dropped to where her hands wrung together in her lap. "I just can't do this anymore," she confessed softly.

Complete panic filled his mind at her declaration. He needed to fix this. _Now_. He needed to do something, _anything_ to make it better. "Christ Shepard, I'm …"

"I love you Kaidan."

"...so sorry..." His voice trailed off, and he stopped for a moment, not entirely sure if he heard what she said correctly. He sat there unmoving, positive he was hearing things. Friends could love each other. That must have been what she meant.

She looked up at him and comprehension dawned. The warmth of understanding filled his entire being when he finally recognized the emotion reflected back at him in her bright green eyes. It was the same one he had seen on countless other occasions, the one he had never been able to place. "I just…" her eyes closed, and she took a steadying breath. "With everything that's going on… I don't want to have any regrets you know? And if I don't tell you how I really feel, I think… I _know_ I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Kaidan still sat there silently in complete shock. He had he really been that blind this entire time?

She loved him.

"Do you think…?" Her voice broke and she took another breath. "Could you ever feel the same way about me?" She asked him now in a small, nervous voice.

Her hesitation and doubt knocked him out of his stupor. Shepard was always so confident. There was not anything that she was not good at. Hearing the tremor of fear in her voice, reminded him once again, that no matter high a pedestal he placed her on, at the end of the day, she was still only human. Kaidan reached across the gap between them and grabbed her hand as he rose to his feet. He could feel her trembling as he gathered her into his arms.

"Jayne," he chuckled slightly as he smiled reassuringly down at her. Vega was right; they had both been complete fools. "I've been in love with you since the day we first met." His heart was racing as he finally confessed his feelings, but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the admission.

Her eyes widened and a small smile played across her lips when his words registered with her. Her relief was obvious as the fear and tension drained from her body. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Kaidan silenced any possible reply by claiming her it with his own.

Her arms wound around his waist, and her hands explored hard muscle on his back she returned his kiss fervently. Kaidan felt as if his heart was about to explode right out of his chest. Holding her, kissing her was more than he had ever imagined possible. Knowing now that she loved him as well, he felt he could take on the reapers by himself.

Their mouths broke apart, chests heaving, both of them trying to catch their breath. Kaidan sat back on the couch, pulling her along with him. She surprised him when instead of sitting alongside him as expected; she grinned cheekily and straddled his lap.

Jayne took his head between her hands and kissed him breathless. His hands circled her waist, as she tilted and moved her hips slowly against his straining erection. Kaidan did not think he had ever been as aroused as he was right now. His hands skimmed across her back, arms encircling her, pulling her as tightly against him as he could.

Her lips left his and he sighed pleasurably when she started trailing kisses along his jaw. Her lips traced the delicate skin along his neck, before nibbling on his ear lobe with her teeth. He groaned loudly now, hips automatically jerking upward, looking for relief, but only serving to build the pent up desire between them even more.

Kaidan pulled back slightly as a thought occurred to him. Thinking perhaps they should actually talk before things went too far. "I still can't believe this is really happening," the wonder and love he felt for her came across clearly in his voice. "Are you sure this is really what you want?" He did not want her to have any regrets, not about this. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You don't want to _rush_?" Shepard laughed and shook her head at him in disbelief. They had been friends and colleagues for over five years now, and he knew her better than anyone alive, including her mother. "Kaidan seriously, if we moved any slower we'd be going backwards. I've been dreaming about this for _years_. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Are you su..."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him towards her. "Shut _up_ Alenko," she ordered, covering his mouth with hers.

Kaidan's hands had drifted under Jayne's shirt, revelling in the touch and feel of her skin. She had just managed to tug his shirt from the waistband of his pants, when they were interrupted by a chime from Shepard's omnitool indicating she had an incoming call. They both cast a quick glance at the information displayed on the screen, and seeing it was James, chose to ignore it. "He can wait until tomorrow to find out what happened," Shepard murmured against Kaidan's neck.

The sound stopped after a few seconds, and a moment later Kaidan's omnitool started chiming; indicating he now had an incoming call. "Dammit Vega," he grumbled as he grazed his teeth along the delicate skin of Jayne's neck. He was rewarded with a delicate moan as she arched against him in response. Both of them were breathing heavily, desire and lust coursing through their veins sending their blood pumping.

"Ignore it," she rasped, obviously unwilling to delay what was finally happening between them any longer. Biotics rippled across her skin as Kaidan's hand gently cupped her breast. He could feel her nipples hardened through the silky material of her bra, even without direct contact. She moved back slightly, and looked at him with desire filled eyes, and reached down pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Once again, Shepard's omnitool started chiming, alerting them to an incoming call. This time, she froze and drew back from him regretfully. "He's not going to give up is he?" Jayne pouted at the interruption, her chest heaving with desire. "I should take it. He threatened to tell you how I felt himself if I didn't say something tonight you know."

Kaidan laughed and kissed her again, this time taking her pouty bottom lip in his teeth briefly before moving away. "He threatened me with the exact same thing," he admitted. "You know, he'll just think we're avoiding it if we don't answer him."

"You're right," Shepard relented, hitting the answer button on her omnitool. "Lieutenant Vega," she replied rather formally, but with a huge grin plastered on her face. "What can I do for you?"

"You can cut the bullshit Lola," James was not buying it. "You know I'm checking up on you and Alenko, I'll be sending him a message if you haven't..."

"We have," Kaidan interrupted his now meaningless threat. "Thanks James, I appreciate the pep talk earlier."

"Well, finally!" Vega's deep booming laugh filled the room. "Way to go Blue! Hmm," his voice turned thoughtful. "You might need a new nickname now." Most people thought Vega called Kaidan 'Blue' because of the biotics, or the fact he nearly always wore blue armor. That was not entirely true.

"What?" Shepard mouthed at Kaidan, puzzled at the twist in conversation.

"Nothing," Kaidan deflected. "Great chatting with you James, but we're kind of busy here."

Laughter burst out over the channel. You could hear the grin in Vega's voice when he said goodbye and signed off. Now he had finally forced their hand, he knew very well what they were up to. Kaidan briefly wondered if the entire Normandy would know by the morning. Vega was a dreadful gossip. Knowing him, there was probably also a wager placed on tonight's outcome.

Jayne looked at him. "I thought he called you…"

Kaidan kissed her; he did _not_ want to go into the exact details about the embarrassing nickname Vega gave him right now. "Shut _up_ Shepard."

"Yes _Major_ ," she replied saucily, arching a brow at him. Now that Vega was out of the way, she leant forward, stealing his breath away with her kiss. She sat back a moment and reached down for her shirt, pulling it over her head. Now she knew he reciprocated her feelings, her initial fear of rejection was gone and the confident Shepard he knew and loved was shining through.

Jayne pulled at his shirt, throwing it behind them once it had cleared his head. She placed her hands on his chest. "So many times I've watched you, wondering what this would feel like." She kissed along his jaw to the sensitive skin along his neck, gently biting a trail with her teeth. Just when he thought he could not get any more aroused, she would do something or touch him some way, and flames of desire would burn even hotter. He immediately broke into goose flesh, a small biotic flare rippling along in time with the movement of his skin. She flared in an echoing response. He had always loved the feel of their biotics working together in the field.

But this was something else entirely.

Kaidan felt the energetic hum of her biotics ripple over his skin and could not control the moan that escaped as a result. His hands wandered again to her waist, hips thrusting instinctually upward, grinding his erection into her. He wanted to bury himself inside her warmth so badly, that the thought itself nearly made him come right then and there.

Kaidan lifted her off him, and pushed her backward onto the couch. Shepard giggled at the sudden change in position as he lay on her, covering her body with his own. The happy sound made him pause a moment, and he grinned in response. He had heard her laugh before; Shepard had a great sense of humor, often laughing hard and freely. But in all the years he had known her, he had never heard such a plainly happy, girlish giggle escape her lips.

He reached behind her, unclasping her bra, finally freeing her small, perfect breasts. He shifted his body slightly lower, allowing himself access to the new parts of her exposed for exploration. One hand came forward to take one breast in hand, while the other he explored with his lips. His tongue traced small circles over her pebbled nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. He bit lightly, razing the area with his teeth. He heard a sharp intake of breath as she groaned in pleasure, her back arching against him.

He was unsurprised that Shepard would like it a little on the rougher side. He had always had his suspicions about that.

She moved her hands in an attempt to gain access to his belt. He grabbed her wrists, preventing her from doing so, not yet. Kaidan knew that as aroused as he was, once she touched him there, things would progress very quickly. Instead he moved his attention to her other breast.

He let go when she ceased struggling against him, moving his attention further south. He trailed kisses and small bites down to her navel and along the sensitive skin just above her hips. The appreciative sounds she made encouraged him further. Her fingers raked through his hair as she writhed against him. Lower and lower he explored, kissing the small freckles and familiar scars on his way. Since he went ground side with her on nearly every mission, he knew exactly where and when she had received each one. Now he was finally able to give them the proper attention they deserved.

Kaidan slid off the couch to kneel on the floor. He grabbed Jayne's legs and swung her around so he could remove the last of her clothing. Once her pants were finally out of the way, he took a moment to sit back on his heels and appreciate the view. Shepard was gloriously naked in front of him, legs spread and waiting for him. He was still not entirely convinced he had not fallen at some point in the evening and hit his head. Perhaps on the way back from the bathroom earlier. A head injury would explain everything. This simply could not be real. Surely it must be a dream. It was better than any fantasy his mind had come up with if that was the case.

She stared at him, holding his gaze as one of her hands began to knead her breast, and the other went down to slip between her folds. Sweet Jesus… watching her, he wanted nothing more than to hilt himself inside her and fuck her senseless right now.

Instead, he knelt in front of her, his hands now skimmed lightly over the outside of her thighs, down and around her knees before trailing back up the inner thigh to her core. The red curls at the apex of her thighs glistened with moisture, a testament to how aroused she was right now. He watched as she slowly rubbed herself, dipping a finger inside her core, coating it in her arousal before rubbing herself once more. He leant in and breathed in her aroma, before grabbing her hand and taking her fingers into his mouth. She licked her lips watching him, a small whimper of desire escaping her mouth .

Kaidan pressed his lips to the delicate skin at the top of her inner thigh, his hands moving out to her knees, and spreading her legs wider before him. His lips kissed a trail along her thigh muscles, then up to the top of her mound. He breathed in her scent again before the need to taste over teasing won out.

When his mouth enveloped her warmth, Jayne immediately flared again. She usually had near perfect control over her biotics. So much so, that even he admired her abilities. A rock solid control, that apparently during sex, was completely gone. He was glad it was him that was causing her to lose that tight control she normally maintained. He began slowly, kissing and tasting her, before moving his focus to that small one area that gave her pleasure. Shepard whimpered, panting as he pleasures her, hands desperately grasping around her to find purchase on anything. She grabbed a cushion and put in front of her face, moaning loudly into it.

He stopped what he was doing and pulled the offending object away from her. "I want to hear you," he commanded.

"And I want to see you…" her eyes smouldered up at him, lids heavy with desire. Her gaze dropped obviously southward, to where his trousers still rode low on his hips.

She watched him hungrily as he removed his pants, freeing himself from the last boundary of clothing. Her eyes never strayed from his freed member, a small delicious smile played on her lips and her gaze turned even hungrier. She sat up now, and reached eagerly for him, grabbing at one of his thighs. She pulled him toward her at the same time she moved herself forward on the seat and her hand and mouth wrapped around his member like it was the only focus in her world.

Standing there with his head tilted back and eyes closed, Kaidan was unable to control the biotic flare that erupted at the intense sensation. His knees almost buckled beneath him as her tongue swirled over his head, her hand stroking up and down his length. He swore to himself, knowing their first time together was going to be over very quickly if he did not get a better control over himself.

For one, Shepard licking and sucking on his cock was driving him absolutely crazy. His hands moved down searching, winding through her hair as she worked at pleasuring him. Her obvious enthusiasm for the task showed that she was enjoying herself immensely. Kaidan had countless fantasies about Jayne over the years, including having her go down on him. This however, was better than anything his imagination could have conjured. In addition, he had not been with anyone in a _long_ time. Since he had met Shepard, he had absolutely zero interest in being with anyone else.

He risked a glance down, "Oh god that's hot," he moaned out loud. He felt a pleasurable tightening in his groin and gasped as he fought to keep himself under control. "Stop!" He growled out a little more forcibly than he intended.

She seemed surprised at his tone and froze, complying immediately. She leant back on the couch once more, eyes capturing his, looking at him in question.

Kaidan pulled her to her feet to join him, kissing her roughly. He could taste himself on her lips. He moved her over to the arm of the chair, sitting her down facing him and spreading her legs wide with both hands. Sinking to his knees down on her, he buried his mouth in her folds once more, loving the sounds she made as he experimented how different pressures and speeds got different responses and moans from her.

He knew she was close, and he could let her orgasm now, but for their first time together, he wanted to feel her come around him.

Standing up, he pulled her off the couch. The turned her around, and bent her over the arm of the chair. Her ass and pussy were sticking now sticking up perkily in front of him, her folds glistening with moisture, just waiting for him.

He moved himself over her slit, coating himself with her wetness. He moved it slightly higher, the head over her clit, teasing her further. "Kaidan... _please_...," she groaned loudly, pushing her hips back against him, trying to get him to enter her sooner rather than later.

Kaidan's heart was pounding as he placed himself at her entrance. He looked down; watching as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. He moaned and stilled, closing his eyes for a moment, relishing the sensation of her warmth. Sure that he was in control of himself, he looked back down, drew partially out again before thrusting his cock back into her.

Jayne groaned, pushing her hips back against him, her breathing haggard.

His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled out and thrust into her again, then again, slowly picking up in speed and rhythm. Groans of pleasure, along with heavy breathing and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

"Harder," she demanded, pushing her hips back against him.

He complied, driving into her now with everything he had. He watched as she shifted slightly, moving a hand between her legs as he fucked her. He could feel her walls tightening around him even more as she began pleasure herself as well.

 _Oh god..._ He heard her cry out; at the same time he could feel her walls spasm around his cock. She flared a brilliant blue, her biotics humming with energy across her skin. The sensation was electric and was all it took to also push Kaidan past the point of no return. He continued thumping into her, until the hot coil of pleasure in his groin finally burst forth in release. He shuddered as he came deep inside her, his biotics flaring in an answering echo to the call of hers.

Kaidan's body slumped forward; he wrapped his arms around her as their heart rates slowed back to normal. They remained like that for a moment, before he stood up, bringing her with him. He bent over, scooping Jayne into his arms before moving toward the stairs.

"Where we going?" She looked at him curiously; eyes bright and face still flushed from her orgasm.

"The bedroom where we are can continue this in comfort," he kissed her again, already feeling the stirring of arousal in his groin once more. "Did you think we were done?

Shepard wound arms around his neck and sighed happily. "I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too Jayne," he replied as he started walking toward the bedroom once again.

"Oh look," Shepard nodded back at the vid screen as they reached the bottom of stairs. "Our team won."

"They certainly did," Kaidan agreed seriously, halting their progress to kiss her once again.

Kaidan Alenko took the last sip from his beer as the biotic ball game finally started on the large screen in front of them. He glanced over at the kitchen where Shepard was cleaning up the meal that the three of them had devoured earlier. They had offered to help, but she insisted since he and James had done cooking, she could at least clean. As he often did, he indulged himself watching her while she was preoccupied with something else.

God she was beautiful.

The problem was Jayne Shepard did not look like the deadly fierce, capable marine that she actually was. Her shoulder length red curls framed a petite face, pale skin that was covered with a dusting of freckles across her nose. But for him, what attracted him most were her eyes. Shepard's large green eyes were her most expressive feature. He was usually able to tell what she was thinking or feeling by looking into their depths. There had been only a few times when he had not been able to read her. It was those times that he had nearly put his foot in it and confessed how he really felt.

Kaidan had been in love with Shepard for as long as he could remember.

He and Jayne had been friends for years. Since the day they had both been assigned to the Normandy SR1, the two of them had been as thick as thieves. Most people usually incorrectly assumed that there was something more between them. Much to his disappointment, there never had been.

He sighed to himself as he watched her. This was not healthy. He knew that he really needed to get over her.

Here in her new apartment, her own private space, she was much more relaxed than normal. Despite all their time together over the years, he had never seen her wear anything but armor, dress blues or BDUs. Tonight, she was dressed in simple civvies. Her tight black shirt emphasized her femininity in a way alliance issued clothing never could. The way her curves moved in the blue jeans she wore, almost made his mouth water.

He thought it would get easier with time, but if he had to be honest, it had only gotten worse. He personally believed that Shepard could have any man, or any woman, she desired if she so wished. He was selfishly thankful though, that there had been no special person in her life. He felt guilty for feeling that way, and knew that he should want her to be happy. Find that someone who would care for her as she deserved. Luckily, Shepard had been single for as long as they had known each other. Watching her with someone else would be absolute agony and he was not really sure if he was up to it. At least he had been spared that particular torture.

So far anyway.

Kaidan found it difficult enough as it was, always having to hide how he really felt. The supportive one who stood behind her, who would do anything, or be anything, she needed. Mister Dependable, who, like every damn cliché filled vid he had ever seen, was completely and utterly in love with his best friend.

It was torture.

" _Dios_!" James swore under his breath and shook his head when he saw what Kaidan was looking at, "you two are fucking ridiculous."

Their inner circle had expanded to include Vega since their desperate flight from Earth. Jayne was not as close to Vega as she was to him, but the three Alliance soldiers were still tight. It was always the two of them on the ground during missions with Shepard taking point. This war and the fight against the Reapers was something personal for each of them. The three of them had left Earth together, and they would return to Earth together. They all understood that.

Ignoring Vega's comment, he stepped out to the washroom for a few minutes. While he was gone, Shepard had returned to the living area and seemed more than a little uneasy. He looked over at Vega, "Did anyone score while I was gone?" Kaidan and Shepard routed for the same team. Perhaps he had missed something and their team had already fallen behind.

"Doubtful." Vega rolled his eyes, throwing a loaded glance at Jayne.

 _Huh_?

"Something wrong Jayne?" The dark haired biotic could from the tense atmosphere between Vega and Shepard that something was up.

"No," she replied curtly, her red curls bounced as she shook her head, but she would not meet his eyes like she usually did. He was not sure what they had been discussing while he was out of the room, but whatever it was had clearly made her uncomfortable.

The topic was forgotten as James jumped to his feet. "God damn blind ref! Come oooonnnnn!" He threw his hands up in disgust. "That was clearly a penalty!"

"Was not," Shepard challenged indignantly, using her beer bottle to gesture to the slow motion replay now on the screen. "See! They were offside." She put her beer on the coffee table, and excused herself to go to the bathroom during the break in play. Kaidan's eyes, like always, automatically follow her movements as she left the room.

Soon as she was out of earshot, James bought up what was painfully obvious to everyone else. "Alenko, _seriously_ amigo, you need to stop being a complete pussy and tell the woman how you feel already."

"I don't know what you're talking about Vega," he replied, in an attempt to blow James off once again. This was a topic their friend had bought up a few times now. Kaidan's response sounded hollow this time though, even to him. James' constant questioning was slowly wearing him down.

Vega threw him a disbelieving look. " _Dios_ Blue. E _veryone_ knows you're in love with Shepard. Shit, a blind volus would be able to see how much you love the woman. The only one that doesn't seem to know is _Lola_." The marine chuckled. "For someone so smart she sure can be damn clueless."

"Look James… okay I admit. I do find Jayne _attractive_ ," Kaidan reluctantly agreed.

"Oh please," Vega snorted, "that's like saying reapers are just here for a visit."

Kaidan now changed tactics, denial would just draw this conversation out longer; and he needed this topic over and done with before Shepard returned. "Look, we work together, there are regulations… and honestly with everything that's at stake, it's not worth risking her friendship. I'd rather have her as that than nothing."

"You're an idiot Blue," James stated bluntly, shaking his head. "This is _exactly_ the time to risk it. In case you've missed what's going on out there, there's a good chance that this is the end _, amigo_. I've seen the way she looks at you, and believe me; it's not the same way she looks at _me_." James crossed his arms and frowned at his friend. "I'm serious _pendejo_. Either you grow some _cojones_ and tell her how you feel _tonight_ , or I swear to god I'll tell her for you."

"Tell who what exactly?" Kaidan froze in horror as a curious feminine voice sounded to their right. He turned his head to see Shepard standing there, smiling. She looked back and forth between them, holding three more beers she had retrieved from the fridge.

"Nothing!" Kaidan blurted quickly. He wanted the apartment floor to magically open up and swallow him whole. _Shit! How much had she overheard?_

James grinned at them and began heading towards the door. "Well, thanks for having me over. It has been a great evening, Lola, but I have to run. I'll call once I get back to the Normandy to see how things are progressing," he stated rather pointedly.

Shepard blinked owlishly at James' sudden announcement and put the beers down on the coffee table. "But... the game only just started. You aren't staying?" Shepard's apartment had two spare rooms. Guests usually just crashed at her place instead of heading back to the ship. "Jimmy, is something wrong? Why are you leaving?" If Kaidan did not know her so well, he might have missed the slight waver of worry that lined her voice.

"Nothing's wrong Lola," he turned around now, walking backwards towards the door, his hands, always expressive, gestured at the two of them as they followed behind him. "Just giving the two of you some _alone_ time, so you can finally get your shit sorted out," the suggestive tone to his wording left no doubt as to what he had been referring to.

Without another word, Vega turned and left, the door sliding closed silently behind him. Kaidan swore under his breath at the marine's parting comment. There was no way he was going to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with Shepard now. He steeled himself, and turned to face her, prepared to answer her confusion about what just happened.

Jayne looked up at him, a slight flush of red coloring her cheeks. When he finally met her gaze, her eyes darted away and her face went even brighter. She looked terribly uncomfortable, as if James' parting comment had been directed towards _her_ and not him. A prolonged silence stretched out between them.

 _You have no problem running head first into a fight, and you know you would take a bullet for her any day. But you_ ' _re too scared to admit to your best friend that you_ ' _re in love with her? James is right. You_ ' _re a coward._

"Is there something wrong?" Kaidan heard himself ask instead, his voice low and unsure. He would rather continue to stand by her as a friend, than not have her in his life at all. But could James actually be right? Was there actually a slim chance in hell that Jayne could feel the same way about him?

He had wondered a couple of times before if it might actually be possible. She was his impossible dream, his ultimate fantasy. On a few occasions over the years when they had been alone, he could have sworn they had almost kissed. They never had though, and afterward he had always written off those few times as nothing but wishful thinking on his part.

"No," Jayne answered his question rather too quickly. She looked up at him now, and though she said one thing, her eyes conveyed something different entirely.

Kaidan took a step closer toward her. "Shepard?"

Her eyes darted away. She looked at the floor, the door, the chair, the vid screen, everywhere, except at him.

He took another small step toward her, he could do this. They were in each other's personal space now, but she made no move to step away.

He reached over and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Jayne?" His eyes searched her face.

Their gaze finally met, and Kaidan saw indecision and fear shining lurking in their depths. His stomach flipped over as she bit her lip and unconsciously swayed closer toward him. There was no stopping the momentum now as his other arm rose up. He cupped her face, cradling it between his hands as if she was the most precious and delicate thing in the universe, though nothing could be further from the truth.

He hesitated for a second, giving her time to push him away, before slowly lowering his mouth to hers. He was half expecting her punch him at any moment, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing.

It never happened.

Kaidan could feel her body tremble under his touch as their lips finally met. He felt her sigh as she leant against him, returning his kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer toward her. He was unable to muffle the groan that escaped his lips as their bodies pressed together, and his arms snaked around her waist. After years of loving and longing from a distance, after all this time, it felt almost surreal that this could really be happening.

His heart was hammering and blood was roaring in his ears as their lips slowly pulled apart, their hold on one other though, did not loosen in the slightest. She looked up at him, a healthy dose of fear reflected in her eyes.

"Jayne…," he began.

"Kaidan…" she started.

"Sorry… you…," they both said.

Jayne sighed, pulled back from his embrace and stepped out of the confines of his arms. Reluctantly, he let her go. She crossed her arms defensively in front of her, almost as if she were trying to block something unpleasant out. "Kaidan," her voice sounded serious. "I think it's about time we had a talk."

Kaidan's stomach dropped to his knees at her words. "Okaaaay," he nodded slowly in agreement.

They were still standing where James had left them, so he forced himself to take another step backwards and turn towards the living area where they had been sitting. He took a seat, trying to calm the dread that had started to take hold; noting that she sat at the opposite end of the couch. The small distance she left between them felt like a mile.

"Kaidan, you know you're my best friend," she began. She started down at her hands now, but her back was straight, and her voice determined. "We've been through a lot together over the years. You've stood by me through so much; I honestly don't know what I would have done without your support at times." She took a deep breath as she looked up at him, as if preparing herself. "Which makes telling you this even harder."

 _Oh fuck, she was giving him the friend speech. I shouldn_ ' _t have done it. I should not have kissed her._ He was an idiot to even have considered listening to James. _Shit!_ This had been such a terrible idea. If he had just ruined things between them and affected their friendship in anyway, he was going to shoot Vega. Shoot him, and then blow his god damn body out the airlock.

As if losing her nerve, Shepard's gaze dropped to where her hands wrung together in her lap. "I just can't do this anymore," she confessed softly.

Complete panic filled his mind at her declaration. He needed to fix this. _Now_. He needed to do something, _anything_ to make it better. "Christ Shepard, I'm …"

"I love you Kaidan."

"...so sorry..." His voice trailed off, and he stopped for a moment, not entirely sure if he heard what she said correctly. He sat there unmoving, positive he was hearing things. Friends could love each other. That must have been what she meant.

She looked up at him and comprehension dawned. The warmth of understanding filled his entire being when he finally recognized the emotion reflected back at him in her bright green eyes. It was the same one he had seen on countless other occasions, the one he had never been able to place. "I just…" her eyes closed, and she took a steadying breath. "With everything that's going on… I don't want to have any regrets you know? And if I don't tell you how I really feel, I think… I _know_ I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Kaidan still sat there silently in complete shock. He had he really been that blind this entire time?

She loved him.

"Do you think…?" Her voice broke and she took another breath. "Could you ever feel the same way about me?" She asked him now in a small, nervous voice.

Her hesitation and doubt knocked him out of his stupor. Shepard was always so confident. There was not anything that she was not good at. Hearing the tremor of fear in her voice, reminded him once again, that no matter high a pedestal he placed her on, at the end of the day, she was still only human. Kaidan reached across the gap between them and grabbed her hand as he rose to his feet. He could feel her trembling as he gathered her into his arms.

"Jayne," he chuckled slightly as he smiled reassuringly down at her. Vega was right; they had both been complete fools. "I've been in love with you since the day we first met." His heart was racing as he finally confessed his feelings, but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the admission.

Her eyes widened and a small smile played across her lips when his words registered with her. Her relief was obvious as the fear and tension drained from her body. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Kaidan silenced any possible reply by claiming her it with his own.

Her arms wound around his waist, and her hands explored hard muscle on his back she returned his kiss fervently. Kaidan felt as if his heart was about to explode right out of his chest. Holding her, kissing her was more than he had ever imagined possible. Knowing now that she loved him as well, he felt he could take on the reapers by himself.

Their mouths broke apart, chests heaving, both of them trying to catch their breath. Kaidan sat back on the couch, pulling her along with him. She surprised him when instead of sitting alongside him as expected; she grinned cheekily and straddled his lap.

Jayne took his head between her hands and kissed him breathless. His hands circled her waist, as she tilted and moved her hips slowly against his straining erection. Kaidan did not think he had ever been as aroused as he was right now. His hands skimmed across her back, arms encircling her, pulling her as tightly against him as he could.

Her lips left his and he sighed pleasurably when she started trailing kisses along his jaw. Her lips traced the delicate skin along his neck, before nibbling on his ear lobe with her teeth. He groaned loudly now, hips automatically jerking upward, looking for relief, but only serving to build the pent up desire between them even more.

Kaidan pulled back slightly as a thought occurred to him. Thinking perhaps they should actually talk before things went too far. "I still can't believe this is really happening," the wonder and love he felt for her came across clearly in his voice. "Are you sure this is really what you want?" He did not want her to have any regrets, not about this. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You don't want to _rush_?" Shepard laughed and shook her head at him in disbelief. They had been friends and colleagues for over five years now, and he knew her better than anyone alive, including her mother. "Kaidan seriously, if we moved any slower we'd be going backwards. I've been dreaming about this for _years_. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Are you su..."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him towards her. "Shut _up_ Alenko," she ordered, covering his mouth with hers.

Kaidan's hands had drifted under Jayne's shirt, revelling in the touch and feel of her skin. She had just managed to tug his shirt from the waistband of his pants, when they were interrupted by a chime from Shepard's omnitool indicating she had an incoming call. They both cast a quick glance at the information displayed on the screen, and seeing it was James, chose to ignore it. "He can wait until tomorrow to find out what happened," Shepard murmured against Kaidan's neck.

The sound stopped after a few seconds, and a moment later Kaidan's omnitool started chiming; indicating he now had an incoming call. "Dammit Vega," he grumbled as he grazed his teeth along the delicate skin of Jayne's neck. He was rewarded with a delicate moan as she arched against him in response. Both of them were breathing heavily, desire and lust coursing through their veins sending their blood pumping.

"Ignore it," she rasped, obviously unwilling to delay what was finally happening between them any longer. Biotics rippled across her skin as Kaidan's hand gently cupped her breast. He could feel her nipples hardened through the silky material of her bra, even without direct contact. She moved back slightly, and looked at him with desire filled eyes, and reached down pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Once again, Shepard's omnitool started chiming, alerting them to an incoming call. This time, she froze and drew back from him regretfully. "He's not going to give up is he?" Jayne pouted at the interruption, her chest heaving with desire. "I should take it. He threatened to tell you how I felt himself if I didn't say something tonight you know."

Kaidan laughed and kissed her again, this time taking her pouty bottom lip in his teeth briefly before moving away. "He threatened me with the exact same thing," he admitted. "You know, he'll just think we're avoiding it if we don't answer him."

"You're right," Shepard relented, hitting the answer button on her omnitool. "Lieutenant Vega," she replied rather formally, but with a huge grin plastered on her face. "What can I do for you?"

"You can cut the bullshit Lola," James was not buying it. "You know I'm checking up on you and Alenko, I'll be sending him a message if you haven't..."

"We have," Kaidan interrupted his now meaningless threat. "Thanks James, I appreciate the pep talk earlier."

"Well, finally!" Vega's deep booming laugh filled the room. "Way to go Blue! Hmm," his voice turned thoughtful. "You might need a new nickname now." Most people thought Vega called Kaidan 'Blue' because of the biotics, or the fact he nearly always wore blue armor. That was not entirely true.

"What?" Shepard mouthed at Kaidan, puzzled at the twist in conversation.

"Nothing," Kaidan deflected. "Great chatting with you James, but we're kind of busy here."

Laughter burst out over the channel. You could hear the grin in Vega's voice when he said goodbye and signed off. Now he had finally forced their hand, he knew very well what they were up to. Kaidan briefly wondered if the entire Normandy would know by the morning. Vega was a dreadful gossip. Knowing him, there was probably also a wager placed on tonight's outcome.

Jayne looked at him. "I thought he called you…"

Kaidan kissed her; he did _not_ want to go into the exact details about the embarrassing nickname Vega gave him right now. "Shut _up_ Shepard."

"Yes _Major_ ," she replied saucily, arching a brow at him. Now that Vega was out of the way, she leant forward, stealing his breath away with her kiss. She sat back a moment and reached down for her shirt, pulling it over her head. Now she knew he reciprocated her feelings, her initial fear of rejection was gone and the confident Shepard he knew and loved was shining through.

Jayne pulled at his shirt, throwing it behind them once it had cleared his head. She placed her hands on his chest. "So many times I've watched you, wondering what this would feel like." She kissed along his jaw to the sensitive skin along his neck, gently biting a trail with her teeth. Just when he thought he could not get any more aroused, she would do something or touch him some way, and flames of desire would burn even hotter. He immediately broke into goose flesh, a small biotic flare rippling along in time with the movement of his skin. She flared in an echoing response. He had always loved the feel of their biotics working together in the field.

But this was something else entirely.

Kaidan felt the energetic hum of her biotics ripple over his skin and could not control the moan that escaped as a result. His hands wandered again to her waist, hips thrusting instinctually upward, grinding his erection into her. He wanted to bury himself inside her warmth so badly, that the thought itself nearly made him come right then and there.

Kaidan lifted her off him, and pushed her backward onto the couch. Shepard giggled at the sudden change in position as he lay on her, covering her body with his own. The happy sound made him pause a moment, and he grinned in response. He had heard her laugh before; Shepard had a great sense of humor, often laughing hard and freely. But in all the years he had known her, he had never heard such a plainly happy, girlish giggle escape her lips.

He reached behind her, unclasping her bra, finally freeing her small, perfect breasts. He shifted his body slightly lower, allowing himself access to the new parts of her exposed for exploration. One hand came forward to take one breast in hand, while the other he explored with his lips. His tongue traced small circles over her pebbled nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. He bit lightly, razing the area with his teeth. He heard a sharp intake of breath as she groaned in pleasure, her back arching against him.

He was unsurprised that Shepard would like it a little on the rougher side. He had always had his suspicions about that.

She moved her hands in an attempt to gain access to his belt. He grabbed her wrists, preventing her from doing so, not yet. Kaidan knew that as aroused as he was, once she touched him there, things would progress very quickly. Instead he moved his attention to her other breast.

He let go when she ceased struggling against him, moving his attention further south. He trailed kisses and small bites down to her navel and along the sensitive skin just above her hips. The appreciative sounds she made encouraged him further. Her fingers raked through his hair as she writhed against him. Lower and lower he explored, kissing the small freckles and familiar scars on his way. Since he went ground side with her on nearly every mission, he knew exactly where and when she had received each one. Now he was finally able to give them the proper attention they deserved.

Kaidan slid off the couch to kneel on the floor. He grabbed Jayne's legs and swung her around so he could remove the last of her clothing. Once her pants were finally out of the way, he took a moment to sit back on his heels and appreciate the view. Shepard was gloriously naked in front of him, legs spread and waiting for him. He was still not entirely convinced he had not fallen at some point in the evening and hit his head. Perhaps on the way back from the bathroom earlier. A head injury would explain everything. This simply could not be real. Surely it must be a dream. It was better than any fantasy his mind had come up with if that was the case.

She stared at him, holding his gaze as one of her hands began to knead her breast, and the other went down to slip between her folds. Sweet Jesus… watching her, he wanted nothing more than to hilt himself inside her and fuck her senseless right now.

Instead, he knelt in front of her, his hands now skimmed lightly over the outside of her thighs, down and around her knees before trailing back up the inner thigh to her core. The red curls at the apex of her thighs glistened with moisture, a testament to how aroused she was right now. He watched as she slowly rubbed herself, dipping a finger inside her core, coating it in her arousal before rubbing herself once more. He leant in and breathed in her aroma, before grabbing her hand and taking her fingers into his mouth. She licked her lips watching him, a small whimper of desire escaping her mouth .

Kaidan pressed his lips to the delicate skin at the top of her inner thigh, his hands moving out to her knees, and spreading her legs wider before him. His lips kissed a trail along her thigh muscles, then up to the top of her mound. He breathed in her scent again before the need to taste over teasing won out.

When his mouth enveloped her warmth, Jayne immediately flared again. She usually had near perfect control over her biotics. So much so, that even he admired her abilities. A rock solid control, that apparently during sex, was completely gone. He was glad it was him that was causing her to lose that tight control she normally maintained. He began slowly, kissing and tasting her, before moving his focus to that small one area that gave her pleasure. Shepard whimpered, panting as he pleasures her, hands desperately grasping around her to find purchase on anything. She grabbed a cushion and put in front of her face, moaning loudly into it.

He stopped what he was doing and pulled the offending object away from her. "I want to hear you," he commanded.

"And I want to see you…" her eyes smouldered up at him, lids heavy with desire. Her gaze dropped obviously southward, to where his trousers still rode low on his hips.

She watched him hungrily as he removed his pants, freeing himself from the last boundary of clothing. Her eyes never strayed from his freed member, a small delicious smile played on her lips and her gaze turned even hungrier. She sat up now, and reached eagerly for him, grabbing at one of his thighs. She pulled him toward her at the same time she moved herself forward on the seat and her hand and mouth wrapped around his member like it was the only focus in her world.

Standing there with his head tilted back and eyes closed, Kaidan was unable to control the biotic flare that erupted at the intense sensation. His knees almost buckled beneath him as her tongue swirled over his head, her hand stroking up and down his length. He swore to himself, knowing their first time together was going to be over very quickly if he did not get a better control over himself.

For one, Shepard licking and sucking on his cock was driving him absolutely crazy. His hands moved down searching, winding through her hair as she worked at pleasuring him. Her obvious enthusiasm for the task showed that she was enjoying herself immensely. Kaidan had countless fantasies about Jayne over the years, including having her go down on him. This however, was better than anything his imagination could have conjured. In addition, he had not been with anyone in a _long_ time. Since he had met Shepard, he had absolutely zero interest in being with anyone else.

He risked a glance down, "Oh god that's hot," he moaned out loud. He felt a pleasurable tightening in his groin and gasped as he fought to keep himself under control. "Stop!" He growled out a little more forcibly than he intended.

She seemed surprised at his tone and froze, complying immediately. She leant back on the couch once more, eyes capturing his, looking at him in question.

Kaidan pulled her to her feet to join him, kissing her roughly. He could taste himself on her lips. He moved her over to the arm of the chair, sitting her down facing him and spreading her legs wide with both hands. Sinking to his knees down on her, he buried his mouth in her folds once more, loving the sounds she made as he experimented how different pressures and speeds got different responses and moans from her.

He knew she was close, and he could let her orgasm now, but for their first time together, he wanted to feel her come around him.

Standing up, he pulled her off the couch. The turned her around, and bent her over the arm of the chair. Her ass and pussy were sticking now sticking up perkily in front of him, her folds glistening with moisture, just waiting for him.

He moved himself over her slit, coating himself with her wetness. He moved it slightly higher, the head over her clit, teasing her further. "Kaidan... _please_...," she groaned loudly, pushing her hips back against him, trying to get him to enter her sooner rather than later.

Kaidan's heart was pounding as he placed himself at her entrance. He looked down; watching as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. He moaned and stilled, closing his eyes for a moment, relishing the sensation of her warmth. Sure that he was in control of himself, he looked back down, drew partially out again before thrusting his cock back into her.

Jayne groaned, pushing her hips back against him, her breathing haggard.

His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled out and thrust into her again, then again, slowly picking up in speed and rhythm. Groans of pleasure, along with heavy breathing and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

"Harder," she demanded, pushing her hips back against him.

He complied, driving into her now with everything he had. He watched as she shifted slightly, moving a hand between her legs as he fucked her. He could feel her walls tightening around him even more as she began pleasure herself as well.

 _Oh god..._ He heard her cry out; at the same time he could feel her walls spasm around his cock. She flared a brilliant blue, her biotics humming with energy across her skin. The sensation was electric and was all it took to also push Kaidan past the point of no return. He continued thumping into her, until the hot coil of pleasure in his groin finally burst forth in release. He shuddered as he came deep inside her, his biotics flaring in an answering echo to the call of hers.

Kaidan's body slumped forward; he wrapped his arms around her as their heart rates slowed back to normal. They remained like that for a moment, before he stood up, bringing her with him. He bent over, scooping Jayne into his arms before moving toward the stairs.

"Where we going?" She looked at him curiously; eyes bright and face still flushed from her orgasm.

"The bedroom where we are can continue this in comfort," he kissed her again, already feeling the stirring of arousal in his groin once more. "Did you think we were done?

Shepard wound arms around his neck and sighed happily. "I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too Jayne," he replied as he started walking toward the bedroom once again.

"Oh look," Shepard nodded back at the vid screen as they reached the bottom of stairs. "Our team won."

"They certainly did," Kaidan agreed seriously, halting their progress to kiss her once again.


End file.
